A C I D
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Menghadapi sifat pangeran tunggal Vestal yang sangat egois, membuat Spectra harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih EPIK daripada hanya sekedar menurut. -Spectra X Hydron- /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


A **BAKUGAN** fanfiction  
**Genre** : Drama / Sounen-Ai  
**Pairing** : Spectra X Hydron  
**Bahasa** : Indonesia luar dalam (?)  
**Disclaimer** : Atsushi Maekawa. Wah kok namanya mirip2 pengerang komik kung fu boy? #ngga penting  
**Warning** : Shounen-ai Kagok, Sepenggal kisah gaje dari episode 6 yang yang begitu cetar membahana! #digebuk massal

**Summary** : Menghadapi sifat pangeran tunggal Vestal yang sangat egois, membuat Spectra harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih EPIK daripada hanya sekedar menurut.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

**A.C.I.D  
**by St. Chimaira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakinya melangkah dengan mantap menuju sebuah ruangan tidak jauh di depan matanya. Semakin cepat pemuda itu berjalan, semakin cepat pula degup jantungnya berdetak. Kegusarannya semakin intens ketika mendengar suara benda yang pecah dari dalam sana. Pemuda bersurai emas dengan topeng di wajah tampannya itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan, untuk kemudian mengetuk pintu dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

'Seperti biasa, memecahkan gelas lagi!?' Tanyanya pada sosok yang kini berdiri jauh di hadapannya. Tentu saja dalam hati. Dia masih belum ingin mendapatkan hukuman karena kesalahan konyol, seperti meledek pangeran Vestal yang memang sudah lama dikenalnya kekanak-kanakan ditambah lagi mudah sekali naik darah.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu kemari!" bentak sosok yang berdiri di depannya galak sambil memuntir rambutnya dengan jari, seperti kebiasannya.

Dan Spectra, nama pemuda misterius bertopeng tersebut, sangat mengenal kebiasaan itu sehingga dia hanya menganggapi dengan tersenyum tipis. Atau Dia harus menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai Keith Clay? Ah.. Sayangnya dia sudah membuang nama itu semenjak dia bergabung dengan Vexos.

"Ini Inisiatif saya sendiri, pangeran Hydron." jawab Spectra sopan.

"Cih! Ya sudah... masuk!"

Setelah meyakini diri bahwa atasannya tidak menolak keberadaannya, dia mulai melangkah mendekat. Melewati patung-patung perunggu raksasa di dalam ruangan yang terlihat mengerikan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi bagi _Battle Brawlers_ seperti Spectra, melihat enam Bakugan legenda terabadikan dalam wujud yang tak bisa bergerak merupakan pemandangan paling indah.. Ralat! Hanya lima Bakugan legenda, karena buruan yang tersisa masih dalam sasaran targetnya.

"Aku ingin melengkapi koleksiku!" Sang pangeran melipat kedua tangan sembari menatap tajam melalui sepasang manik _Amethyst__-_nya.

"Maafkan saya...Saya akan berusaha."

KRAKKK

Dengan wajah kesal, Pangeran Hydron menginjak pecahan gelas yang masih terserak di lantai ruangan. Beberapa menit berlalu dan tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang memulai percakapan sampai sang pangeran menyibak jubahnya kasar. Masih menyiratkan tatapan marah.

"Aku ingin melengkapi koleksiku **secepatnya**, Spectra Phantom...!"

Pengulangan kalimat ditambah penegasan pada kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh junjungannya sebelum memanggil namanya, terasa bagai ancaman serius bagi Spectra. Tapi pemuda bertopeng itu tahu bahwa yang membuat dirinya terancam hanyalah karena perbedaan kedudukan yang ada di antara mereka. Diluar itu, sosok yang di hadapinya hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang angkuh, manja dan mudah ditebak.

"Saya akan berusaha..." ulang Spectra sambil memberikan sedikit intonasi intimidatif. Membuat sang pangeran memasang wajah paling menyebalkan. Kakinya masih menggosok lantai dengan kuat. Melumatkan pecahan gelas di bawah sepatunya menjadi serpihan kecil. Pesan yang diutarakannya sangat jelas. Apabila Spectra tidak bisa memberikannya hasil terbaik maka nasibnya tidak akan berbeda dari pecahan gelas tersebut.

"...Atau kamulah yang akan menjadi pajanganku selanjutnya!" Sang Pangeran berambut hijau pucat itu membalikkan keadaan hanya dengan satu kalimat.

Spectra mendesah panjang seperti yang sudah dia lakukan sebelum, sebelum, dan sebelumnya. Benar-benar anak kecil menyusahkan, batinnya. Jika saja Vestal tidak mempunyai rencana bagus seperti menguasai new Vestroia dan menguasai dunia tersebut, dia akan berpikir sepuluh kali untuk melayani makhluk egois di hadapannya.

Mengacuhkan aura menekan yang dipancarkan untuknya, Spectra melangkah mendekat. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Berbeda dengan mulut tajamnya, melihat pergerakan Spectra yang tidak diduganya mendadak pangeran Hydron melangkah mundur. Tidak terlalu jauh, karena masih menyimpan harga diri yang begitu tinggi. Takut pada anak buat tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Walau bersifat menyebalkan, Hydron memang terkenal tidak takut terhadap apapun. Tidak heran jika pemuda itu, menjadi seorang pangeran.

Tapi jangan sebut namanya Spectra Phantom jika dia tidak bisa mengatasi situasi ini.

"Ma..mau apa..?" Kali ini Pangeran Hydronlah yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya terutama ketika tiba-tiba tengkuknya yang kecil diraih dengan cepat. Kesempatan itu digunakan Spectra untuk sedikit menunduk seraya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir junjungannya tersebut. Sekelebat sensasi merasuk ke dalam pembuluh darah Spectra.

Dia pernah merasakan segarnya sorbet buah dengan saus mustard, manisnya segala jenis coklat leleh, maupun gurihnya sajian sup _pot-au-feu_ Perancis yang terkenal lembut dan memanjakan lidah. Namun saat ini tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kelezatan bibir pangeran Vestral yang terjebak dalam dekapannya.

Sia-sia Putra tunggal raja Vestal itu melawan. Karena apapun yang dia lakukan sekarang tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Terutama karena Spectra mendekapnya erat. Lagi-lagi pangeran Hydron tidak bisa mengelak ketika benda asing nan basah memasuki mulutnya yang sensitif. Dengan berani lidah Pimpinan Vexos itu mengobservasi setiap rongga yang dilalui tanpa terlewat. Menambah sensasi panas yang bisa membuat jantungnya meledak kapan saja karena nikmat yang luar biasa.

Setelah puas 'mencicipi' hidangan, Spectra bersedia kembali pada kenyataan dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Melepaskan kedua pelukan kencang dari tubuh pangeran Hydron perlahan. Dalam hati dia mengantisipasi berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi setelah kuncian tangannya terbebas. Tapi setelah menunggu beberapa saat, berbagai spekulasi negatif yang sempat menghantui otaknya seperti tamparan atau tendangan tidak ada yang terwujud.

"A—er...ahh..."

Sementara Spectra tersenyum puas melihat reaksi yang diberikan pangerannya. Apalagi salah satu reaksinya adalah wajah yang memerah serta ucapan yang terbata seperti yang didengarnya kini. Sungguh bertolak belakang dari perintah tegas yang didengar sebelumnya. Semua aura mengancam mendadak sirna. Pangeran Hydron hanya bisa terdiam kaku di tempatnya berdiri, tak ubahnya bagai semua patung perunggu yang tersebar di ruangan.

"Saya berjanji, tidak akan memakan waktu lama sampai anda melihat koleksi terakhir yang anda inginkan..."

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Spectra beranjak menyusuri ruangan menuju pintu keluar. Gestur singkat tubuhnya cukup untuk menandakan bahwa keberadaannya disana akan segera berakhir. Sementara pangeran Hydron yang masih dengan wajah terbakar hanya bisa tertegun dan membiarkan anak buah kesayangannya itu pergi.

Di balik pintu, Spectra berhenti sejenak untuk menyentuh bibirnya kembali dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Tanpa sadar menaikkan kedua ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk lengkung senyum sempurna. Tapi dia tidak tenggelam dalam aksi kemenangannya terlalu lama, karena kakinya kembali melangkah mantap menuju kandil ruang Vexos dimana pengikut-pengikut setianya berkumpul mengitari. Bersiap untuk memberikan patung perunggu terakhir yang sudah dijanjikan.

**END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N**:Efek gegara nonton ulang Bakugan season II: New Vestroia dan ternyata pairing headcanon tidak berubah! Spectra X Hydron FTW! #kibar bendera Vexos #gila  
Terus itu semua tulisan di atas hiperbol abis yah!? Spectra sendiri ngga setia2 amat kok, anak buahnya ke dia apalagi. Pokoknya fic ini semua lebaaay, ahnn~~~! MALUUU! #heboh sendiri..eh..duaan...

A.C.I.D sendiri tuh singkatan dari **_A_**_cknowledge, _**_C_**_ounter & Compare, _**_I_**_ntercept, _**_D_**_eclaration of Value_. Biasanya dipake buat fokusin pikiran yang memungkinkan someone merespon dengan cara yang tepat untuk konfrontasi. Cara yang bagus kan buat ngadepin orang kaya Hydron? :'D Hohohohohohohohoho...

Sebelum author note-nya lebih panjang dari fic-nya, kami sudahi disini aja deh,  
Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
